


Poisson

by royalreddeath



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Humans are a disease spreading deep into the ocean where they don't belong, but they're also taking those that belong in the ocean away.





	Poisson

Humans were things that seemed to be there no matter where in the ocean you went, they were even beginning to creep into the depths and pushing deep-dwelling creatures to get hurt from bright lights and confused other creatures. They felt like a disease that was slowly spreading and stealing their food sources.

Word travelled between creatures who could speak and the entire ocean seemed to have begun to learn that humans were starting to explore far too much, deeper and more invasive than before. Warm waters, cold waters, deep waters, and waters that were believed to be safe and untouched by human hands. There was no talk about how humans were starting to purposefully take them, though. Chatter never mentioned the missing of their own kind, just the imposing of other kinds. Annoyance was the collective state of the species, not fear. Nobody feared being taken from their homes, humans were weak, they were just nosy creatures that were taking their food.

Not that she had made it difficult for them to take her away from him. There was no fight when she was taken, she simply let their hands drag her away, coughing up water when she broke the surface immediately as if she had no intention of returning to the water to her family. To her son. He’d watched her, frozen and watching as his father was organizing a way to chase the humans away faster. They took his mother and his father drove them away too soon instead of making them stay. It was her choice that she left them and his father’s fault that she couldn’t be saved.

The very next boat young and stupid eyes spotted received misplaced and idiotic rage. Darting towards the ship instead of away from it, webbed fingers grabbed the side of the boat, smaller than that of the one he had in his memories, but they were closer to land, closer to people. Doing his father’s job. He pulled himself up and reached to grab the closest human and instead found his own arm grabbed, hard, by something unfamiliar. Pulling and trying to free himself, anger was lost and fear consumed him. He wasn’t going to let himself be taken like his mother had. 

He thrashed around when he realized the loop that held him was being held at an angle to hold him there until others could pull him more. After a great deal of fight, he felt his arm dislocate and he screamed out in pain, fear making everything worse. The human holding the unfamiliar weapon for capture was startled by the noise just long enough for him to throw himself into the water again and bring his captor with him. Grabbing the human, anger was released as it failed to adapt to the water.

Fear remained in his hands as he looked at them shaking. He watched the boat propelled away quickly, nearly as fast as the one that had taken his mother away from him had gone. Slithering swimming was attempted before he realized moving through the water just hurt his arm more, causing him to stop and float in the water without a clue of what to do. He turned back to the dead human and swam back to think. Anger was stupid, it brought fear and stupidity. Holding his arm, he tried to figure out something to keep his arm from hurting when he swam home. Excess decoration was floating there with the human, so he pulled it off and used it to wrap his arm so it could stay still so he could at least return to where his father was calling home. Humans were a disease. They hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked that I write anything for Poisson AU ( https://heatherspoisson.tumblr.com/ ), so I wrote JD right after his mom was taken away.


End file.
